


The Third Nest in Cell Block A

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Rick Grimes, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Massage, Prison, Prison Sex, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Rick has a bad back and Daryl gets handsy.





	The Third Nest in Cell Block A

**Author's Note:**

> A boy I'm seeing was in town for a few days and he gives phenomenal backrubs/massages and let's just say I was inspired. Enjoy!

Daryl winced in sympathy as Rick stood, grunting and putting a swift hand to his back as he did so. He had pulled a muscle in it almost three days ago, and Daryl knew he was used to roughing it, but Rick was older, and between working in the yard all day and sleeping in less-than-stellar conditions, Daryl knew it had to be wearing on him.

He walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "You alright?" he asked.

Rick hummed, straightening up after another moment. "Yeah," he replied, groaning. "Just a little sore."

Daryl nodded. "You need help with it?"

Rick sent a look his way.

"I mean, I could probably find the knot, work it out," Daryl said, biting his lip. "Might help?"

After another moment, Rick nodded, sighing. "Yeah," he agreed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Daryl replied, and then ducked his head and walked past Rick, out of the common area and back towards the cell blocks. "You got any lotion or oil or shit like that?"

Rick huffed a laugh. "Not exactly first thing I grab, but I have some lotion in my cell."

"Sweet. Grab it and meet me in Block A," Daryl said. It was a removed block, away from where people slept.

Rick paused, eyes flashing, but if he wanted to question Daryl's decision, he didn't. Instead he nodded and turned, heading towards the cells where they slept, and Daryl nodded to himself and headed towards Block A. It was only half-cleared, but at some point the building had collapsed and it was secure from walkers.

Daryl had built a third nest here. His main one was the one in the window, and then there was the roof when the weather was good or he needed some time completely alone. This one was special, though – he had just finished it the other day. This was the one that he intended to show to Rick, and Rick could come to it and use it as his own.

He had dragged the four mattresses from the bunkbeds in a cell and pushed the shells out and into the area in the middle of the cells. Then, he'd scavenged every piece of cloth, every blanket, and every sheet they could spare and created a deep, walled pallet so that the bed took up the entire back part of the room.

There was also a sheet hanging in front of the door, which he pushed to one side and let fall – it stood out enough from the other cells that he knew Rick would know to come here.

He took off his boots and socks and busied himself while waiting for Rick by turning the lounge area into something a little more suited for a massage. He piled some pillows at one end and rested another in the center. By the time he was done, the sheet moved and Daryl lifted his head to see Rick walking inside with a bottle in his hand.

Rick stopped and blinked, his eyes widening as they adjusted and he got a look at the room. "You've been busy," he said, smirking and handing Daryl the bottle as he started to take off his boots and socks.

"This one's for both of us," Daryl said. He waited until Rick laid down on his stomach, his hands pulling up and burying themselves under the stack of pillows, before he set the bottle down semi-upright by one of the blanket walls and slid into place next to Rick.

Rick let out a quiet hum, tilting his head and pressing his cheek against the pillows so that he could see Daryl.

"If you need time alone," Daryl murmured, petting a gentle hand through Rick's hair. He leaned down to kiss at Rick's cheek and Rick hummed again. "With or without me."

"Mm, thank you, Daryl," Rick said, already sounding quiet and more relaxed as he eased his body against the bed, stretching out until something in his back popped.

Daryl smiled, petting a hand down Rick's clothed back. "Where's it hurt?" he asked.

Rick groaned, shifting his weight to free one hand and he gently placed it against his back, just to the right of his spine and about half-way down. Daryl nodded and tapped on Rick's hand and Rick put it back in place under his head.

"You gonna take your shirt off for me?" he asked.

Rick winced. "Hurts when I pull on stuff," he said.

Daryl nodded. "Alright." He gently pet down Rick's back again until he found the hem of his shirt and started to slowly pull it up. Rick lifted his weight, his hips and then his chest, to help him pull it up, and then Daryl worked it over his head and Rick moved so that he could pull it down his arms and throw it to one side.

Daryl straddled Rick's thighs, sliding up until his body found the natural spot where Rick's ass pressed up. He reached over and uncapped the lotion, squirting some onto his hands, and rubbed them together. Then, he smoothed both palms up either side of Rick's spine, pressing down firmly.

Rick let out a quiet groan, shivering at the touch. He shifted his weight again, pushing his cheek against the pillows, his eyes closed and his face relaxed.

Rick's skin was smooth and tan and Daryl's hands slid over his warm skin effortlessly. He started at Rick's shoulders, digging his thumbs under Rick's shoulder blades and smoothing them up against his spine, up to the base of his neck. There were several knots there, his thumbs rising over them, so he dragged his hands back and dug them just shy of the knots. He started with Rick's right shoulder, kneading gently with one hand, the other petting in soft touches up Rick's shoulder to ease the muscle into submission. Daryl knew the muscles in a human body better than most men, he would say. The amount of times he'd had to coax his body to functionality after a rough night, either hunting or hiding, was countless. He had been doing his own physical therapy since he was seven years old.

Rick's knots were easy to find, they didn't try to hide from him. Like Rick, everything in his body was rising to the challenge, to the onslaught of Daryl's fingers and his hands. Rick gasped audibly as Daryl worked out the first knot, stretching under Daryl as Daryl pet in firm lines up Rick's shoulder, chasing the knot away from the muscle. Rick's skin was turning pink and hot under his hands.

Daryl smiled, satisfied, and turned his attention to the other shoulder. This one hurt less, he could tell, but Rick still winced and growled whenever Daryl put his hands somewhere particularly sensitive. He gave the second shoulder the same treatment as the first until he couldn't find any more knots, and then smoothed his hands over Rick's burning skin, and up to gently cup the nape of his neck.

Rick let out a low, rough breath, tilting his head forward to bare more skin to Daryl's hands. Daryl's smile widened, pleased, and he pet Rick's hair away from his neck and rubbed at each side, thumbs smoothing up the strong tendons there. He squeezed, just a little, at either side of Rick's throat and Rick gasped audibly.

He put his hands on the bed and leaned down over Rick to kiss his nape, and then arched forward and put his mouth by Rick's ear.

"Feel good?" he rasped, his hands coming back and bracing themselves on Rick's shoulders, rubbing them gently.

Rick moaned, tilting his head so Daryl's lips brushed his cheek. He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said.

"You ready for more?" Daryl asked, unable to resist teasing with some pressure against Rick's ass. He was half-hard just touching Rick and listening to the relaxed, needy sounds he could pull from the man, and was honestly trying to focus on Rick's muscles instead of letting himself get fully hard, but Rick was making such sweet noises, he needed to ask now if this was something Rick even wanted at this moment.

Rick opened his eyes and nodded again, biting his lower lip. "I'm ready," he said, challenging as ever, and Daryl smiled and kissed him again before he pulled back and settled back into place over Rick's thighs.

Daryl spread his fingers, sliding his hands sideways down Rick's back as he put his thumbs into the divot of his spine and worked them out, inch by inch, until Rick jerked and whined as Daryl touched the part that he said hurt. Daryl made a note of it and kept going, gentler this time, until Rick didn't tense up from pain. Then he returned the pressure and stroked the rest of the way down Rick's spine, wanting to ease him back to his relaxed state.

"This'll hurt," Daryl warned, grabbing more lotion. "Tell me if I go too hard."

Rick nodded, turning his head to face the other way. He arched up into Daryl's hands, hips rubbing in a teasing little circle against Daryl's cock through their clothes. Daryl shivered.

He slid his hands back up until he reached the part where Rick had reacted. Rick whined, going tense under him and Daryl let out a soft hum.

"Relax, Rick," he whispered. "Just let me take care'a ya."

Rick nodded, biting his lower lip, his eyes closed again as Daryl rubbed his fingers gently over the sore spot until he found it; the angry knot sitting just shy of Rick's spine. He swept his thumbs around it, gauging its size, and pressed his lips together when he was certain he knew where the knot was.

He rubbed at it in light circles to get the blood there, and waited until Rick's skin turned a pretty pink before he pointed his fingers and pressed down right where the knot swelled biggest. Rick tensed up, groaning softly as he kept the pressure up and up, until he felt something in Rick give, and immediately stopped, brushing his thumbs over the sore spot to ease the muscle back into submission and get the blood going to the areas around and ease the transition. Rick breathed out shakily, moaning again in something close to pain but not quite.

Daryl quickly found another spot and pushed down. Rick's thighs trembled and he sighed quietly, rolling his hips as Daryl's fingers worked the second part of the knot out. Daryl smiled, smoothing his hands out along the red skin. Red was such a pretty color on Rick.

He spread his hands out sideways on either side of Rick's spine and pressed down abruptly. Rick's spine popped and he groaned, stretching his arms above his head and arching his hips up against where Daryl's cock was pressed tight against his ass. Daryl smirked and did it again, popping a little higher on Rick's spine. Rick reacted the same way, stretching and arching against Daryl.

Daryl growled, rubbing his hands up Rick's spine and threading them through his hair as he leaned over Rick again. "Feel better?" he asked, and Rick moaned again, shoving his ass against Daryl's cock. Daryl smirked and kissed the back of Rick's neck. "Alright, baby. Gonna rub somethin' else now."

Rick let out a needy sound, arching his hips up as Daryl's hands smoothed down his flanks and underneath him until he found the buckle of Rick's belt. He unthreaded it quickly and pulled it free, tossing it to one side, and then he unbuttoned and unzipped Rick's jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear and completely off his legs. The sight of Rick, bare and relaxed and needy, forced a harsh breath from Daryl's lungs.

He ran his hands up Rick's back and squeezed the nape of his neck gently, earning another soft moan. "Roll over."

Rick whined but obeyed when Daryl climbed off of him. Rick's face was flushed, his eyes glazed and entire body relaxed like he was high. Daryl hummed, pushing Rick's thighs apart and Rick gasped, lifting his hips as Daryl pulled him until he was resting in Daryl's lap.

Rick was hard, his cock twitching when Daryl's eyes landed on it. Daryl hummed, smiling, and turned his attention to Rick's thighs. The muscles were thick and strong under his hands and Daryl shivered, biting his lip at the heat coming from Rick's skin.

He rubbed a hand on either side of Rick's right thigh, upwards, and stopped just where Rick's thighs turned tender and sensitive. Rick let out an impatient, needy whine, and Daryl lifted his eyes to grin at him. Rick licked his lips and spread his legs a little wider.

Daryl put his eyes back on Rick's pale thigh, and he moved his hands and slid them back up, but this time he didn't stop. He ran his fingertips over the softer part of Rick's inner thigh and gently cupped his balls, so that he could rub against the sensitive patch of skin just behind them.

Rick sucked in a breath, arching his hips up, and Daryl smiled and let him go, giving the other thigh the same treatment. Rick's cock twitched and he shivered whenever Daryl touched him, goose bumps spreading down his arms under Daryl's touches.

"Feel good?" Daryl asked, though he hardly needed to. Rick's eyes were hooded and dark, his lips pink from where he had been licking and biting them. Still, Rick nodded, groaning quietly when Daryl went back to massaging his thighs where the tendons stood out and then closer, framing Rick's cock with his hands as he gently kneaded the muscles in Rick's stomach and groin with his fingertips.

"Daryl, please," Rick gasped, whining softly when Daryl smiled at him.

"I keep goin', I'm just gonna undo all my hard work."

"Please," Rick begged again, reaching for him with both hands but Daryl was too far away for him to touch.

Daryl hummed, cocking his head to one side, before he nodded. "Alright," he said, and pulled back again. "Roll over. Put your hips on the pillow." Rick nodded, breathing heavily, his cock twitching like it did whenever Daryl turned commanding on him. He put his legs together and rolls over, shoving his hands under the pillows at his head and resting his hips over the separate pillow Daryl had placed in the center of the nest. His hips rolled, chasing the pressure and the feeling of the fabric against his cock and Daryl straddling his thighs again to keep him still.

He leaned over and grabbed another handful of lotion, spreading it out on his fingers as he watched Rick's back rise and fall with his breaths, noted the patches of reddened skin where his hands had been and the way it matches the pretty stain of arousal on Rick's cheeks and the back of his neck. He leaned forward, unable to resist, and bit down on Rick's nape. Rick hissed, arching up against him with another needy growl.

"Gonna get you all relaxed and ready for me, baby," he promised, licking over the sore spot on Rick's neck before biting down again. Rick trembled beneath him, shivering with arousal, and Daryl felt his back tense up as he lifted his ass to rub against Daryl's cock.

Daryl smirked and pulled back before he rested his hands on Rick's ass, spreading him to bare his tight hole to Daryl's greedy gaze. He rubbed his lotion-slick fingers around Rick's rim, watching the muscle there clench up in readiness. He planted his other hand just above Rick's tailbone to keep him still as he rubbed one finger over Rick's hole, getting him nice and slick on the outside, and then started pushing against it until Rick opened for his finger with a high-pitched whine.

"That's it," Daryl growled, arousal hitting him hard behind the eyes as he watched his finger sink into Rick. He could see the most beautiful sunset in the world and it wouldn't compare to the sight of Rick's body eagerly taking whatever Daryl chose to give it. Outside of this room, in the yard and in the cells, Rick was in charge and their leader – but here, at times like this, he belonged to Daryl wholly, and took whatever Daryl gave him. "Fuck, you're tight. Been too long since I fucked you, hasn't it?"

Rick moaned in reply, his body relaxing around the intrusion of Daryl's finger and clenching around it when Daryl pushed it all the way inside. Daryl growled, letting go of Rick's back and fumbling with his jeans until he could reach inside and stroke his cock, the lotion remaining on his hand making the glide of his cock through his fist slick and easy.

He started to work in a second finger, unable to resist, and Rick whined and clenched up around him, shoulders rolling as he thrust his hips against the pillow and then back up into Daryl's hand. If his back still bothered him he didn't give any indication, too caught up in his need to pay attention to the sore muscles Daryl had given such painstaking attention to.

Daryl grit his teeth, curling his fingers down and twisting them so that he could loosen Rick up a little more. Rick shivered, biting his lip _hard_ when Daryl's fingertips brushed over his prostate. He jerked, sensitive, and let out a soft whine. One of his hands left the mattress and fisted in his own hair, tugging on it.

"Hey, none of that," Daryl commanded, letting go of his cock to bat Rick's hand away. He fisted his hand in Rick's hair and pulled on it until Rick whined. "Didn't say you could do that, did I?"

Rick whimpered. "No," he gasped, jerking again when Daryl touched his prostate once more. He put his hand back under the pillows, arching against Daryl's touches in his hair and his ass. "Fuck, Daryl, _please_."

Daryl hummed, pulling his two fingers out and pressing in with a third. Rick was sinfully tight around his fingers, clenching up whenever Daryl touched his prostate or tugged on his hair harshly. He knelt up, putting his weight on Rick's head, and leaned down. The position meant his cock was free to rut against the small of Rick's back, smearing precome along his tender, pink skin, making it shine in the low light.

"You want me to fuck you, Rick?" he growled in his lover's ear, sinking his fingers in as deep as he could for emphasis and Rick moaned _loudly_ , loud enough that if they were any closer to the main Block they'd certainly be heard.

Rick nodded frantically. "Please," he said, and reached back to wrap one hand around Daryl's wrist where it was sitting against his neck. His whole body moved, writhing, desperately chasing the pressure the pillow was giving him on his cock and the insistent way Daryl's fingers were moving inside of him.

Daryl let out another rough sound. "Can't fuckin' resist you when you sound like that, Grimes," he said, almost like he was scolding Rick. He laughed. "But you know that, don'tcha? Know what hearing you does ta me."

"Daryl, _please_ ," Rick begged, turning his head so Daryl could see his eyes. "You're gonna make me come. Wanna come when you're in me."

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl snarled, biting down on Rick's shoulder as he forced his fingers as deep inside as they could go. Daryl had never believed in God all that much but if Heaven did exist it would be in the way Rick was begging for him so prettily, the way he felt whenever Daryl made him come, ass wrapped tight around his cock.

Rick whined again and Daryl took pity on him, sucking a dark mark on Rick's shoulder for the prison to see later when Rick was working outside. "Alright," he said, and pulled his fingers out and took his hand from Rick's hair. He knelt up and shed his clothes as quickly as he could, unwilling to be apart from Rick's heated skin and welcoming body for a second longer than he had to be.

He smoothed his hands up Rick's back and Rick arched against him, spreading his legs to make room for Daryl between them. Daryl shuddered, rutting his cock against Rick's ass. He put a hand against Rick's mouth.

"Spit," he commanded, and Rick obeyed, and Daryl used it to wet the head of his cock before he started to tease it against Rick's hold. "Not gonna fight me, are ya?" Rick shook his head, moaning quietly. "Good. That's real good, baby. 'M gonna use you and you're just gonna lay there and let me, ain'tcha?"

" _God_ , Daryl, _please_ ," Rick whispered.

Daryl hummed and kissed the back of Rick's neck, his hands flattening out along Rick's flanks and going tight. "Stay still," he commanded, and Rick let out a high-pitched moan as Daryl started to push the head of his cock against Rick's hole. " _Fuck_ , Rick…"

He fell silent, bowing his head and resting his forehead against Rick's sweaty hair as he eased his cock deeper into Rick's tight, clenching ass. Rick was so hot on the inside, burning against Daryl's sensitive skin, the lotion helping him sink in until his hips connected with Rick's ass and he shuddered, growling lowly under his breath.

"God, you feel so fucking good," Daryl moaned, and Rick arched his hips up against him with a matching, desperate noise. Daryl hissed, gritting his teeth, and dragged his nails down Rick's sides. He pulled back and fucked in harshly, unable to stay gentle – but Rick met him for it, growling in encouragement.

Daryl's hand flew to his hair and tugged Rick's head to one side, baring the side of his neck for Daryl's mouth, his free hand planting on the mattress as he fucked in again and sucked another dark mark there for everyone else to see. He loved marking Rick, loved seeing signs of his claim on the other man, even before the rest of the prison knew Rick had someone to claim him. Rick groaned, shuddering under him as Daryl continued to fuck him, already breathless and starting to sweat.

"I'd fuck you like this forever if I could," Daryl growled,  breathless with promise. "Keep usin' ya until you're so full of my come you can't even move without feelin' me leak outta you."

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Rick hissed, his ass clenching up unbearably tightly around Daryl's cock with each harsh thrust. Daryl had quickly found out that, just as the noises Rick made affected him almost past the point of being able to think, Rick loved hearing him talk while they fucked. They were both too starved for touch, for sound, for everything but the living Hell beating against their walls, that it drove them both crazy at times like this when the air was thick with sweat and the only sounds were their bodies connecting and each rough, frantic moan they could pull from each other.

Rick's breath hitched, his voice turned high and sweet and so soft like it did when he was close. "Daryl, please – fuck me harder. _Fuck me_."

"Gonna come for me, baby?" Daryl asked. "Didn't even have ta touch your cock. C'mon, show me how good I make you feel. Wanna feel you get all tight around me."

" _Daryl_." Rick's shoulders tensed, his breathing unsteady and loud. He shoved his hands against the mattress and arched up, back rubbing against Daryl's chest and Daryl's hand in his hair tugging almost to the point of pain. Daryl growled and bit him again, just shy of his spine, and twisted his hand in Rick's sweaty hair.

Daryl took his hand away and pushed himself upright, shifting so that Rick's thighs came together and Daryl could straddle them. He grinded harshly against Rick's ass, growling lowly when he felt Rick get tight and hot around him, his cockhead finding and striking Rick's prostate.

He slowed as he felt Rick start to bear down on him, a shudder running up his spine and into his shoulders as he started to come. Rick's hips jerked mindlessly, rutting against the pillow beneath him, and he let out a throaty groan as he came, ass spasming around Daryl's cock as Daryl continued to rut against him, teasing his lover with every thrust.

When Rick was done his entire body went lax and he sighed, humming against the mattress. Daryl grunted, planting his hands at the base of Rick's spine and started to thrust again, shallowly, his eyes closing at each clench of Rick's ass around him as the other man rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Daryl licked his lips and leaned down to taste the sweat on Rick's neck, growling softly.

"Want me to come in you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Rick nodded, letting out a desperate noise like he hadn't just come, like his orgasm depended on Daryl filling him up, and Daryl groaned into Rick's ear and put a hand back in his hair. "Alright, baby, hold still."

Rick hummed, whining when Daryl picked his brutal pace back up. The sound of their sweat-slick bodies colliding with each other was obscenely loud and Daryl loved it. He fucked in, splitting Rick apart on his cock and forcing the man to take him with each brutal thrust, until he felt his own orgasm start to heat in his chest and claw at the back of his neck.

"Please," Rick breathed, lax and drunk, and that did it. Daryl slammed his cock in as deeply as he could and came with a loud snarl against Rick's neck, tugging on Rick's hair as he rutted and his cock twitched, spurting thick and wet in Rick's ass. He never quite understood how _satisfied_ the feeling of his come coating his cock inside of Rick could make him, but it was damn near one of the best feelings in the world.

He pulled out when he was done with a sharp gasp and Rick hummed, stretching out on the mattress again as Daryl collapsed onto his back next to him. Rick lifted his head, bright-eyed and flushed, and cupped Daryl's cheek so that he could kiss Daryl. Daryl answered him with a quiet moan, holding Rick by his hair as Rick kissed him until they were too breathless to continue.

Daryl smirked when Rick laid back down. "I fuck up your back again?" he asked.

"Too soon to tell," Rick replied with a grunt. But he didn't seem sore anymore, so that at least was an improvement. "I'll let you know if I need you."

Daryl smiled and rolled so he was on his side and Rick moved so that he could use Daryl's arm as a pillow instead, pressing up against his lover's chest and tangling their legs together. Daryl kissed his red cheek and then his forehead before he sighed, letting Rick tuck his face against Daryl's neck.

"Get some sleep," he suggested, and Rick hummed, nodding against his neck.

He sighed. "Thank you, Daryl," he murmured, already sounding slack and sleepy. His hand rested over Daryl's heart, measuring it as it recovered from their fucking, and he sighed again. "Don't let me sleep too long."

"I promise," Daryl replied. After all, the nest couldn't hold them forever, and soon they'd have to rejoin the real world. But for now, they could sleep, relaxed and lazy, in the third, secret nest.


End file.
